Amigos
by StephieMoore
Summary: Entre ellos no había nada. No eran nada. Pero, ¿que puede llegar a pasar si ellos se vuelven amigos muy cercanos, mostrándose tal cual son el uno con el otro?
1. Chapter 1

Los derechos de HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

* * *

><p>Había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, cosas buenas, cosas malas, cosas aún peores. Pero nada la había alejado de lo que ella en realidad era, nada podía hacerla cambiar. Si alguien la analizaba diría que era una persona con dos personalidades. Una de esas personalidades sería la de una chica ruda, siempre a la defensiva. Y la otra personalidad era la de una chica dulce, romántica empedernida que disfrutaba el pasar tardes y noches escribiendo poemas. La segunda era la que nadie conocía, la que ella misma se encargaba de ocultar. Eso lo diría cualquiera que conozca cómo se comporta con las personas y a la misma vez lea uno de sus poemas, esa persona estaría confundido y sacaría esta hipótesis Pero Helga no tenía dos personalidades, ella era única. Nadie podría analizarla fácilmente. Su personalidad era algo difícil de descubrir. Helga era un verdadero dolor es cabeza. Es muy difícil llegar a conocerla a fondo.<p>

Ella tenía miedo. Sabía bien que su mal carácter lo utilizaba para esconder su dulce interior. Pero de tanto usar esa coraza, se había acostumbrado a ella. Y tenía miedo, terror, de que un día no pueda dejarla atrás. Tanto tiempo siendo ruda, siendo desagradable con las personas. Habían pasado años y tenía solo una amiga, bueno, una y media. A ella no le importaba ser social, pero si Phoebe se alejaba solo por el hecho de hacer su vida, ella estaría sola.

Era momento de bajar a tierra y no ser tan extrema con sus sentimientos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos esta noche? Es viernes y no pienso quedarme en casa escuchando a Bob gritar y a Miriam haciendo sus licuados especiales.- Hablaba una chica rubia a su mejor amiga, mientras acomodaba varios libros en su casillero.

-Lo siento Helga, ya tengo planes con Gerald.- Le respondía su amiga, apenada.

-¿Que? ¿Estas bromeando? Me estas dejando de lado por el cabeza de cep...- Suspira. -Lo lamento, a Helga egoísta le cuesta irse, a veces olvido que te tengo que compartir… tratare de hacer algo sola esta noche.-

-Gracias Helga. Si quieres trato de irme temprano y paso por...- No termino de hablar que Helga la interrumpe.

-No Phoebs, está bien no te preocupes.- Suena la campana que indica que deben entrar a clases.

-Voy a entrar a clases.-

-Yo también, nos vemos a la salida, a no... Hoy me voy con Gerald, lo siento de verdad Helga.- Al decir esto, Phoebe no sabía cómo hacer para que Helga no se deprimiera aún más.

-Descuida, nos vemos.

-¿Mañana?

-Ok.- Le responde la rubia con desgano.

- Mañana será. Adiós Helga.- Y la rubia le responde con un saludo con la mano mientras se dirigía a su salón.

Al finalizar las clases, ella siempre se dirigía a su casa caminando para poder charlar con Phoebe, siempre acababan desviando sus caminos para tener más tiempo juntas, porque no coincidían en casi ninguna clase, y los momentos que tenían para ellas eran muy cortos. Pero estos se habían acortado aún más desde que Phoebe se había hecho la novia de Gerald. Helga no quería ser egoísta, no le importaba compartirla con él, pero no le gustaba que Phoebe usara los momentos en los que usualmente pasaban ellas juntas para estar con Gerald. Eso si la molestaba. No sabía si era por la mala relación que tenía con Gerald, o porque no tenía muchas personas para charlar.

-Tal vez mi destino es estar sola…- Hablaba para sí misma mientras tomaba una malteada. -Tengo pocos amigos, me llevo mal con mis padres, llevo años persiguiendo un amor sin ningún éxito. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto, a la amarga y triste compañía de la soledad.- Y comenzó a tomar de su malteada con cara de pocos amigos. Pero de repente siente una voz muy familiar.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Helga gira la cabeza y le responde.-

-Como dice el dicho, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.-

-Hay veces que no se si lo dices enserio o es una broma. -

-¿Cuál de los dos te incita a irte?-

-Ninguno, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.-

-Como debe ser.-

-No, nosotras somos amigas Helga, debemos tener una charla nosotras solas de vez en cuando.- Helga suspira con frustración.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Lila?- La pelirroja toma un sorbo de su malteada, hace un corto silencio y la mira.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en clases?-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si.-

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

-Vamos Helga, solo quiero conversar contigo.-

-Para que quiere una de las porristas más populares de la escuela socializar con Helga Pataki? -No me digas así, solo por el hecho de ser porrista no me hace ser popular, ni superficial como tú crees, tal vez la mayoría de las porristas son superficiales, pero me conoces y sabes que no lo soy.-

-Tienes razón.-

-Además tu y yo somos amigas.-

-En eso no tienes tanta razón.- La pelirroja la mira con un juguetón enojo en sus ojos y le tira la cereza de su malteada en la cara pero Helga la agarra en el aire con la boca.

-Buena puntería señorita perfección.- Al decir esto, Lila comienza a reír. Helga la observa y también comienza a reír.

-¿Nunca vas a deja de llamarme así?-

-Cuando dejes de serlo.-

-Cambiando de tema, Phoebe se ve muy feliz.-

-Lo está. No entiendo como alguien tan tonto pudo cautivar a alguien tan inteligente.-

-Gerald la quiere mucho, y no es un tonto, no se porque siempre le tuviste fastidio.-

-No lo sé, tampoco sé porque tú me fastidias y sigues ahí... sentada en frente mío, no me explico porque.- Lila la mira con recelo.

-A veces me gustaría tener a alguien que me quiera tanto como Gerald a Phoebe, cuando hablo con él, siempre habla de Phoebe. Debe estar muy enamorado, no sé porque se hicieron novios tan tarde. ¿Cuánto hace?-

-Tres meses y medio. Supongo que fue por Phoebe, nunca estuvo muy segura de tener una relación con él, siempre hay muchas chicas a su alrededor.-

-Es verdad, pero no dudo de los sentimientos de Gerald.-

-Pero dudo de la maldad de los demás.-

-No seas tan desconfiada Helga.

-Es que ella es, un poco débil...la conoces, y si a alguien se le ocurre competir por el puesto, ella va a ceder antes de luchar.-

-¿Tú crees? ¿Sabes hasta dónde podría llegar ella por amor? No creo que se rinda tan fácilmente.-

-Tiene que aprender a ser menos sumisa. Tal vez siendo su novia aprenda mucho, como te dije, hay muchas tontas a su alrededor.-

-Veremos. Otra cosa a destacar, hay otro mejor amigo que siente la ausencia de su compañero, no eres solo tu.-

-Bueno ya empezaste. Me tengo que ir.- Lila rueda los ojos.

-Y ahí estas, como siempre, escapando.-

-No estoy escapando, solo es que no quiero hablar estupideces.-

-Está bien Helga.-

-Nos vemos chica popular.-

-Adiós Helga.

* * *

><p>Era sábado. Como todos los sábados, Helga dormía hasta tarde, cuando se levantaba se tomaba un baño, comía algo, y llamaba a Phoebe para dejar claros los planes de la tarde y noche, porque aunque estuviera con Gerald, los sábados siempre iban a ser de ambas.<p>

-¿Qué tal Phoebs? ¿Qué tienes pensado para hoy? ¿Voy para tu casa y vemos?-

-Hola Helga. Eh... ya tengo planes.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como que tiendes planes?! Phoebe los sábados eran nuestros, lo prometiste.-

-Lo se lo siento, pero... en mis planes estas tú, pero no solo nosotras.-

-No me digas que vas a traer a Gerald a las reuniones de NUESTRO día.-

-Algo así...-

-Phoebe...- Le reclamaba.

-Y a alguien más…- Hay un momento de silencio.

-¿A quién?-

-Gerald y yo pensamos en que podría ser divertido que nos juntáramos los cuatro a hacer algo divertido, ya sabes, desde que nos hicimos novios los hemos dejado un poco de lado... No en mal sentido pero...-

-Sí, sí, entiendo.- La rubia apuraba la conversación.

-Por eso pensamos en decirles a ti y a Arnold en salir a divertirnos un rato. Creo que no vas a tener inconvenientes…- Nuevamente volvió el silencio, pero esta vez más prolongado. -Helga, ¿Estas?-

-Sí, sí estoy.- Al escuchar el tono de voz de Helga, Phoebe rio.

-Te pusiste nerviosa. Ven, va a ser divertido.-

-Iré, pero... ¿Pero y si no nos llevamos bien? es decir, nos conocemos y nuestras peleas no son como las de antes pero tampoco hablamos mucho... Nos alejamos...

-Lo sé, y es por eso que quiero que seamos los cuatro amigos, sabes que es buena persona.-

-El piensa que soy pésima persona.-

-Trataremos de que no piense así.-

-¿Pero como debo actuar? ¿Qué hago? ¿Porque me haces estas cosas Phoebe? No estoy preparada.- En su voz se notaban los nervios.

-Tranquila, ya lo hemos hablado Helga, solo se tu… T cuando me refiero a eso, hablo de quien eres en realidad. Tu tranquilízate, solo trata de no ser ruda. Solo eso.-

-Está bien... Demonios.- Se notaba que entre sus pocas palabras su cabeza pensaba mil cosas a la vez.

-Sera esta noche en mi casa, ya que mis padres no estarán por el fin de semana.-

-Hora.-

-A las ocho.-

-Bien.-

-Te quedaste sin palabras.-

-Si.-

-Bien, nos vemos esta noche.-

-Si.-

-Adiós.- Se despide con una risa por las pocas palabras de Helga y corta el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos! Espero que les guste mucho! No olviden en decirme lo que piensan y resaltar cualquier error que puedan ver. Acepto concejos!<p>

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los derechos de HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

¿Cuál era su relación con él? Ese era el problema, nadie lo sabía. Tuvieron momentos, muchos y muy intensos. Él no podría descartar que Helga en algún momento sentía algo por él. Luego de aquel beso en la jungla, se podría decir que se hicieron algo más que amigos. Pero no llego a ser más que eso. Se escribían cartas, pero en ninguna de ellas había sentimientos de "amor". Solo de amistad.

Arnold se sentía confundido, no solo por su edad, sino por toda la situación. Todo había pasado muy rápido para él. Por lo tanto Helga no podía reclamarle nada. Cuando Arnold llego de San Lorenzo, nada más paso entre ellos. Arnold la veía como una gran amiga. Una amiga que lo había ayudado cuando más lo había necesitado. Tenía mucho que agradecerle.

Pero para Helga era diferente. Ella se había ilusionado, y mucho. Ese beso fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Por primera vez se sentía feliz. Para ella había significado mucho ese beso. Pero sabía que para él no había significado lo mismo. Sabía cuál era su situación. Por lo que no trato de presionarlo al escribirle cartas que expresaban todo lo que ella sentía. Ella pensaba que al llegar Arnold de San Lorenzo, su situación iba a cambiar. Iban a darse una oportunidad. Pero eso nunca paso. Todas las ilusiones que habían nacido en ese beso, habían acabado al llegar Arnold. Ella se sintió como antes.

Al principio trataba de seguirle la corriente en cuanto a su amistad. Y esto duro poco tiempo, ya que poco a poco comenzó a mostrar la ruda Helga de siempre. Porque ella no quería una amistad. Él sabía todos sus sentimientos. Y con una amistad quedaba en evidencia que sus sentimientos no habían sido correspondidos. No es que le molestara que él no llegara con una declaración de amor, le molestaba pensar que sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto, y que el sintiera lastima por no corresponderle. Él sabía que la declaración que ella le dio cuando salvaron el vecindario fue verdad. Pero como nada paso entre ellos, Helga decidió aparentar que su amor había quedado en el pasado. Comenzó a ser la Helga de siempre, la agresiva. Pero no era tonta. Si era agresiva y ruda con Arnold, seria evidente que sus sentimientos aún seguían ahí. Así que siguió siendo ruda con todos por igual. Sin destacar a Arnold. Ya no eran amigos, no eran nada. Solo eran conocidos con un gran pasado. Miles de veces ella trato de olvidarse de él. Pero no pudo. Comenzó a hacer su vida, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Si se reunían los cuatro, iba a ser incómodo. Su cuestión era la manera que tendría que actuar frente a él. No podía ser ruda, o grosera, porque se reunirían como amigos, y arruinaría todo el momento. Así que tendría que tratarlo bien, pero no tan bien sino se daría cuenta de que estaría forzando su actitud.

-Tranquila Helga.- Suspira. - Tú puedes. Se tu misma… Bueno, no tú misma en realidad… Se una Helga, serena, divertida… No te pongas nerviosa.- Se hablaba a sí misma.

Busca en su ropa el atuendo perfecto… algo casual, pero no desalineado, no se quería ver mal, pero tampoco que se notara que se había esforzado. Elige unos jeans ajustados y una remera sin mangas de color rosa. Se hizo una coleta alta, atada con su eterna cinta rosa, pero sin su característico moño que la hacía inconfundible de pequeña. Se veía bien, tenía un cuerpo esbelto, y era bastante alta. Como decía Phoebe, ella era atractiva, pero debía arreglarse un poco más. Con el tiempo Phoebe la había enseñado a ser un poco más femenina, siempre y cuando no llegara al extremo de ser una Olga. La había enseñado a vestir manteniendo su estilo, a maquillarse sin que se notara y a peinarse sin parecer una niña pequeña pero a la vez no parecer que acababa de salir de una pelea en un bar. En fin, seguía siendo Helga, pero con más estilo.

Se acercaban las 20:00 hs, y tenía que salir hacia la casa de Phoebe. Trato de tranquilizarse nuevamente y salió de su casa.

Al llegar Phoebe la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Te ves muy bien Helga-

-¿Se nota que me arregle?-

-Como para una salida casual, sin esfuerzo.-

-Perfecto-

-¿Te parece si me ayudas a servir la comida que tengo preparada? Me falta terminar algunas cosas.-

-Como quieras.-

Se dirigen a la cocina y comienzan a servir distintos tipos de comida que Phoebe había preparado. Había sushi, nachos, y cosas muy variadas. Se notaba que se había esmerado mucho.

-¿Y a donde se fueron tus padres?- Le preguntaba Helga mientras comía maní de los platos que Phoebe había servido.

-Se fueron a la casa de mis abuelos, les dije que me quedaría a estudiar.-

-Que traviesa te has vuelto... - Le decía mientras reía.

-No es por eso, solo es que no quería ir…-

-Supongamos que te creo, ¿no tendrías que estar estudiando de verdad?.-

-Me levante a las 5 de la mañana para terminar lo que tenía que estudiar, para luego estar libre.-

-Wow… cabeza de cepillo te tiene loca. No quiero saber que te ha hecho.- La mira de costado.

-No seas tonta Helga! Nosotros no… nada.- sus mejillas fueron tornándose rojizas.

-¡¿Nada?!- Ríe sorprendida.- No pensé que el cabeza de cepillo era lento para estos asuntos…-

- Lo hablamos, pero le dije que no estaba preparada, y el entendió…-

-El idiota te debe querer mucho.-

Phoebe sonríe y Helga la miraba con una sonrisa de lado. Sabía que Gerald la iba a respetar, no había esperado tanto tiempo para estar con ella y arruinarlo todo.

Siguieron con la comida hasta que terminaron y se sentaron en el sillón a conversar. No pasaron mucho más de las 20:00 horas que sonó el timbre. La conversación tan amena entre risas que tenían las chicas había parado de la nada, con los ojos de Helga abiertos como dos platos, parecía que el corazón se le había detenido por unos segundos.

-Ya lo hablamos Helga, se tu misma.-

Helga tomo su celular y miro su reflejo en el mismo.

-Se casual, estas aquí para divertirte… no pelees.- Con estas últimas palabras mira su reflejo con una mirada de amenaza. Guarda el celular rápidamente en su bolsillo y se acomoda en su asiento.

Entra tranquilamente el morocho al living a donde estaba Helga sentada.

-Helga.-La saluda Gerald con desgano.

-Gerald.-Le responde de la misma manera.

Se sentía una voz en la entrada, que hablaba con Phoebe. Era su voz. El corazón de Helga comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Sus nervios también habían aumentado. Lo único que se pedía era no cometer un error.

-No recuerdo haber estado antes en tu casa, me gusta el estilo asiático con la que la decoraron.-

-Al provenir de una familia con raíces japonesas mantenemos algunas costumbres, no todas, pero algunas pocas. Hay veces que Helga tiene que soportarme hablando japonés- Hablaba entrando al living, Helga había notado que Phoebe ya quería romper el hielo entre ella y Arnold.- No es verdad Helga?- Atrás de ella venia Arnold, y la pregunta de Phoebe hizo que la mirada del chico se dirigiera directo a la de Helga.

-Si…- Dijo la rubia nerviosa.

-Hola Helga.- Le dijo el rubio.

-Hola Arnold.- sus saludos fueron normales, pero con un poco de incomodidad de parte de ambos.

-Bueno, siéntense chicos.- Dijo Phoebe rápidamente. -Pueden servirse, voy a traer algunas bebidas.-

-Se ve todo delicioso Phoebe.- típico de Arnold, siempre haciendo cumplidos, pensaba la rubia.

-Se nota que lo has hecho tú, amor.-

-Muchas gracias chicos. Enseguida vuelvo.-

La ida de Phoebe a la heladera fue eterna para Helga. No hablo una palabra. Solo se dedicó a comer nachos mirando el plato y nada a su alrededor. Cuando Phoebe llego a la mesa, Helga sintió un gran alivio y alejo su mirada del plato.

-¿Alguna vez has probado sushi Anrold?-

-Un par de veces, sí. Pero este es muy rico.-

-Trate de no usar pescado, por si no le gustaba a alguno de ustedes.-

-¿Se puede hacer sin pescado?-

-Si claro, hay muchas formas de hacerlo, y puedes ponerle lo que quieras. Hay ingredientes que son básicos, pero otros los puedes cambiar a tu preferencia.-

-Que interesante, eso no lo sabia.-

-Me encanta el sushi por eso.-

-Como se dan cuenta, yo he probado todas las combinaciones de sushi que puede haber.- Agrega Gerald en broma.

-Me dijiste que te gustaba.- Y el moreno comienza a reír.

-No dije que no me gustara, amor.-

-Helga, me decías que hablaste con Olga hoy, ¿cómo se encuentra ella?- Phoebe quería incluir a Helga en la conversación de alguna manera y lo único que se le ocurrió era preguntarle por Olga, no era la mejor opción pero era un tema que podía hablar en público.

-Insoportable como siempre.- Definitivamente Olga no era un tema que la animara a hablar.

-¿Tu hermana, verdad? Es muy agradable, no entiendo porque te cae tan mal.- Le dijo Arnold, siempre positivo.

-Es verdad, parece buena persona. No sé porque la odias. A todo el mundo le cae bien- Decía el moreno.

-Sera porque solo yo conozco lo que en realidad es. Es insoportable.-

-¿Cómo es en realidad?- Pregunta el rubio.

-Es…- Se esfuerza para encontrar la palabra indicada. –Es perfecta. Siempre busca serlo, solo quiere agradar a los demás, y destacar en todo, en absolutamente todo- Continua frustrada- Se preocupa tanto por todo eso que ni siquiera sabe quién en realidad ella es.-

-Pero eso no te tendría que afectar a ti, le tendría que preocupar a ella. Ella es la que esta afectándose a sí misma para agradar a los demás.- Como siempre, Arnold siendo comprensivo.

-Me afecta que mi hermana sea así…-

-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?- Phoebe quería cambiar de tema pero no tan drásticamente.

-En Canadá. Es maestra en una escuela.-

-Que bien.- Bebió un sorbo de su bebida.- Como les ha ido en la práctica de Basquetbol, chicos?

-Bien, creo que el profesor nos odia, pero nos fue bien.- Le responde Gerald.

Siguieron con una conversación sin gracia, en la que Helga no participaba, a excepción cuando Phoebe le hacía alguna que otra pregunta. Si fuera como en los viejos tiempos, ella participaría en la conversación con algún comentario despectivo y sarcástico. Pero no eran los viejos tiempos, ahora era diferente. Helga en este momento se sentía limitada. Con lo incomoda que se había sentido con el tema de Olga, ya no quería arruinar la conversación nuevamente.

-¿Te sucede algo Helga?- Pregunta Arnold.

-No, nada.- le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Phoebe, al ser la anfitriona, se sentía muy nerviosa, porque la reunión no era muy divertida que digamos. No era culpa de Helga. Pero a Phoebe le preocupaba que, después de tanto tiempo de que Helga y Arnold no se hablaran como amigos, una vez que se reunían para divertirse los cuatro, no estuviera pasando bien, sino al contrario. Tenía que hacer algo para sacar adelante la situación. Mientras Arnold y Gerald hablaban de cosas triviales, ella pensaba y pensaba que podría hacer.

De repente se acordó de algo que no la convencía del todo. Una vieja consola. Era de cuando ella era chica, muy pocas veces la usó. Fue un regalo que le habían hecho sus padres sin mucho éxito, porque a ella no le gustaba perder el tiempo jugando a ese tipo de cosas. Pero un par de veces logro jugar con Helga, a juegos en los que siempre la rubia le ganaba. Por lo tanto, la consola quedo en el olvido y nunca más se volvió a encender. La chica no tenía idea de si funcionaba o no, probablemente se haya roto con la humedad y el paso del tiempo. Pero tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Me esperan un momento chicos?- Helga la miro con cara de desesperación.

-Si… claro… -le responde su novio.

Phoebe sube hasta llegar a una habitación en la que guardaban cosas que no usaban, pero no querían tirar a la basura. Había polvo por todos lados. Comenzó a buscar por los baúles, y por cajones de los armarios. Hasta que encontró una caja de cartón cerrada, que tenía su nombre fuera, dentro de ella habían libros y proyectos de la escuela en los que había obtenido la mayor calificación, como era habitual que eso sucediera desde pequeña. Y debajo de todas esas cosas, ahí estaba. Tomo la consola y varios juegos que habían a su lado, les saco el polvo y fue hacia su cuarto a probarla. En el cuarto la termino de limpiar, introdujo un juego y la encendió. Andaba perfectamente. Probó ambos controles, y también andaban bien. Se alegró mucho, por primera vez a causa de esa consola que nunca le había caído en gracia y bajo con ella en sus manos.

-No puede ser.- Helga dijo con una pequeña pausa entre palabra y palabra al verla bajar las escaleras.

-¡Que genial! Yo tenía una de pequeño y la amaba, ¿te acuerdas Gerald? Pasábamos las horas jugando.-

-Pf… no me voy a acordar… ¿Que haces con una de esas, cariño?- Le pregunta Gerald

-No puedo creer que todavía conserves esa cosa. Solo jugamos un par de veces, no te gustaba que te ganara.- Helga rio sarcástica.

-No me gustaba jugar.- Le respondió seria.-La tengo desde pequeña, y me pareció buena idea que juguemos todos juntos. Sería divertido.- Phoebe se dirigió al televisor del living y la conectó.- Éste creo que es de pelea.- Prende la consola y el juego comienza.- ¿Quien empieza?

-¿Hacemos los honores?- Le pregunta Arnold a su amigo.

-Veo que estás ansioso de perder…- Se sientan frente al televisor y toman los controles. Luego de elegir a los personajes, comenzó la pelea. Los chicos se estaban divirtiendo a lo máximo. Se reían cada vez que hacían una mala jugada, y cuando se acordaban de movimientos que pensaban que tenían olvidados.

-Me olvidaba de lo genial que era este juego.- Dice Gerald mientras estaba inmerso en el juego. Phoebe no entendía lo divertido que le veían, pero mientras lo estén pasando bien ella se sentía aliviada. De repente el morocho pega un grito de alegría.-En tu cara.- Y comenzó a reír.

-No le veo lo gracioso.- Le dice Arnold con desgano y suelta el control.

-¿Quien sigue?- dice el morocho mirando alrededor.-Quieres jugar, cariño?

-Paso, gracias.-

-¿Pataki?- le dice el morocho, y ella rueda los ojos y se levanta del sillón. Toma el control que Arnold dejo libre y se sienta junto a Gerald.

-Déjame probar antes, estoy bastante oxidada.-La chica prueba su personaje haciendo que de unas vueltas y patadas. -Listo.- Cuando comienza el juego era normal, Helga jugaba bastante bien. Luego de que le ganara a Gerald el primer round, éste se comenzó a preocupar, y su cara de alegría cambio a una cara de preocupación y concentración.

-No puede ser.- Hablaba entre dientes el moreno. Y de pronto quedó quieto.- No, no puede ser…- Y Helga comenzó a reír.

-¿No pude ser que una chica juegue mucho, mucho mejor que tú?- Y de ella salía una risa burlona. El moreno soltó el control con enojo y se levantó de su lugar.- ¿Quién se atreve ahora? ¿Phoebs?-

-No Helga, gracias.

-Vamos… fue tú idea, por empezar. Además, no puedes jugar tan mal como tu novio.- Al decir esto Gerald le lanzo una mirada llena de odio.

-Es solo para divertirnos, Phoebe. Queda entre nosotros.-La alentaba Arnold.

-El melenudo tiene razón, queda entre nosotros lo terrible que puedes ser.- Al decir esto, Phoebe sonrió sin darse cuenta. No por las palabras de Helga dirigidas a ella, sino por cómo se refirió a Arnold. Hacía años que no lo llamaba así. De vez en cuando lo llamaba "cabeza de balón" cuando, por causas de fuerza mayor tenía que hablar con él, pero como nunca hablaban mucho, no se refería a él con muchos sobrenombres. Eso significaba que Helga se sentía más en confianza, y eso a Phoebe la alegraba. Por lo que cedió a jugar. La pelea con Phoebe no duro mucho, Helga gano con pocos movimientos.

-Juego muy mal.-

-No jugaste tan mal, cariño.- Le dice Gerald mientras la abraza por la espalda.

-No, juega horriblemente mal. Pero de todas maneras, eres buena en todo lo demás.- Phoebe deja el control, se levanta del lugar y se sienta junto a Gerald mientras éste la abraza.

-Alguien tiene que destronarte, Pataki- Le dice Arnold con una mirada desafiante.

-No serás tú, cabeza de balon.- Arnold se sienta junto a Helga y elige su personaje. Cuando comienza el juego, la pelea va reñida. Ambos, concentrados hablaban fluidamente mientras jugaban. Peleaban, se reían y se cuestionaban los movimientos el uno al otro. - Ni pienses en cargar tus poderes.-

-No lo hare, pero si hare esto.- Su personaje le da un golpe brusco al de Helga.

-Maldito tramposo, estaba desprevenida, ahora vas a ver.- La guerrera de Helga le da su mejor golpe al monstruo de Arnold, dejándolo casi sin vida. Pero cuando menos lo espera, el monstruo le da un simple golpe a la guerrera que la tira fuera de ring.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¡No sabía que se podía hacer eso!- Protesta la rubia.

-Sip, se puede.- Le responde Arnold tranquilamente.

-Son dos de tres, aun no estés tan tranquilo, cabeza de balón.- Siguen la pelea por un buen rato hasta que la guerrera de Helga le da un golpe final y gana.

-El que gana el próximo round, gana el juego.- Dice el rubio concentrado.

-No, enserio?- le dice burlándose de él.

-Graciosa Pataki, veamos cuanto te dura la alegría.- Y ese último round se volvió largo, muy largo. Mientras los rubios estaban concentrados, Gerald y Phoebe ni miraban el juego. Los rubios seguían discutiendo y burlándose entre ellos el uno al otro.

-Ja! ¿Que decías? A quien ibas a destronar, cabeza de balon?- Festejaba Helga mientras se burlaba de Arnold.

-Tuviste suerte, si yo no te hubiese hecho descubrir que si te caías del ri… - Helga lo interrumpe y señala en silencio a sus amigos que estaban muy entretenidos besándose en el sofá.

-Ejem… - Interrumpe Helga, pero hicieron caso omiso.- ¿Pueden dejar de succionarse las caras por un momento?- Los chicos se alejan enseguida y se avergüenzan porque no sabían que los rubios estaban observándolos.

-Lo siento, yo…- Dice Phoebe mientras Helga la interrumpe.

-No es necesario que nos expliques, estábamos al tanto de la situación.- Arnold comienza a reírse.- No era necesario hacerme distraer al melenudo para que ustedes hagan sus cosas.-

-Hey!- Le reprocha Arnold.

-¿Les parece si hacemos otra cosa?- Propone Gerald.

-La señorita nos dejó en vergüenza a todos.- Señalando a Helga. -Así que me parece bien.- Contesto el rubio.

-¿Que podemos hacer?.- Pregunta Phoebe.

-Traje algo.-

Hola! Estoy tratando se subir varios capitulos seguidos para que puedan seguir el hilo de la historia :). Espero sus comentarios!

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los derechos de HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet

-¿Que trajiste, cariño?- Gerald abre su mochila y saca una botella. Phoebe toma la botella en sus manos y lee la etiqueta.

-¿¡Tequila…?! Gerald!- Lo mira sorprendida.

-Solo tomaremos solo un poco-

-El momento de emborrachar a tu novia y hacerle cosas raras era cuando no estemos nosotros.- Le dice la rubia mientras se señala a ella misma y a Arnold. Y este ríe.-

-Muy graciosa, Pataki. No tienen que tomar si no quieren chicas.-

-¿Quien dijo que no quería tomar?- Le dice Helga.

-Veo que Pataki no le dice que no a nada.- Le responde el moreno.

-Acepte venir a una reunión contigo, ya a esta altura no tengo dignidad.-

-Que graciosa estas. Te prefiero callada comiendo nachos.- Helga le dedica una risa sarcástica.-¿Tú vas a tomar, amor?

-No creo…-

-Buuu… aburrida.- Le dice Helga.

-No soy aburrida.-

-Sí, un poco.- Sigue el moreno.

-¡Gerald!- le reprocha su novia enojada.

-Un poco no te va a hacer daño.- Le dice su novio mientras la abraza. La chica suspira rendida y asiente.

-Pero solo un poco.- Gerald sonríe y le da un beso.-

-¿Ya empezaron?- Los interrumpe Helga.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si jugamos un juego?- Pregunta el moreno.

-En que estarás pensando, Gerald?- Le dice Arnold desconfiando.

-Nos haremos preguntas unos a otros, por turno. Al que le toca responder, tendrá que responder lo que él quiera, puede ser verdad o no. Y los demás deberán decir si lo que respondió les pareció que era verdad o que era mentira. Si la mayoría piensa que es mentira, tendrá que beberse este pequeño vaso de tequila de un trago. ¿Entendieron?

-Entendido- responde Arnold.

-No somos idiotas.- Le sigue Helga.

-¿Entendiste amor?-

-Si…-

-¿Quién pregunta a quién?- dice Arnold.

-Mmm…. Escribiremos nuestros nombres en unos papelitos y los sortearemos.

-Iré a buscar un papel y un lápiz.- Phoebe se levanta. Cuando llega escribe los nombres en cuatro papelitos y los coloca en un tazón blanco.- ¿Así está bien?

-Más perfecto imposible amor.- y le da un beso.

-Bien, los cuatro vasos están prontos, los nombres también. Empiezo.- Gerald saca un nombre del tazón.- Phoebe.- Y ella sonríe.- Mmmm… ¿Me amas?- y se le acerca al rostro.

-Si.- responde ella.-

-Qué asco.- Dice Helga.

-¿Qué les parece chicos? ¿Verdad o mentira?-

-Verdad.- El primero que responde es Arnold.

-Mentira.- Responde Helga solo para llevarle la contra a Gerald.

- Que graciosa.- Mira a Helga con odio.- Yo digo que es verdad. Pasas entonces, amor.- Le da un beso a Phoebe y ella sonríe. Toma un papel y lo lee.

-Arnold.- Se detiene a pensar.- ¿Cual es el deporte que más te gusta?

-El beisbol.

-¿Helga tu que dices?- Le dice Phoebe

-No me interesa.-

-Helga… - Le reprocha. Y esta rueda los ojos.

-Verdad.

-Yo también digo que es verdad.- Agrega Phoebe.

-Sí, es verdad.- Dice el morocho. Pastaste amigo. Ahora te toca a ti.- El rubio toma un papel y lo lee.

- Gerald.- hace un pequeño silencio mientras piensa.- ¿Cual es tu color favorito?

-Tenía que ser el cabeza de balón, por travieso.- Dice Helga sarcásticamente, y todos comienzan a reír menos Arnold.

-El rosa.-

-Mentira.- Y Phoebe responde.

-Verdad. Siempre me pareciste un poco raro.-

-Mentira.- Responde Arnold mientras reía del comentario de Helga.-Adelante.- Y le señala el pequeño vaso lleno de tequila.- Gerald toma el vaso y lo bebe de un sorbo.

-Tenía que hacerlo más divertido.- Agrega apenas tragaba el ardiente tequila. Toma un papel y lo lee.- La única que queda, Helga.-

-No me lo esperaba.-

-¿Puedes ponerle un poco de ganas?- Le dice Gerald.-

- ¿Esa es la pregunta? La respuesta es no.-

-No era esa la pregunta.- Le dice con fastidio.- ¿Cuantos amigos tienes?

-¿Tengo que responder?- Mira a Phoebe-

-Si no quieres…-

-Descuida. Tengo una y media.

-¿Y media?- pregunta Arnold desconcentrado.

-Sí, no la soporto mucho, pero sé que en ella puedo confiar.-

-¿Quién es?-Sigue Arnold intrigado.

-¿No se supone que eso sería en otra pregunta?-

-Vamos Helga…- Y esta suspira con fastidio.

-Lila.-

-¡¿Que?!- Dicen Gerald y Arnold en unísono.

-Así es. No nos hablamos mucho en la escuela porque le deje claro que no me gusta que me vean con ella.-

-Mentira.- Apenas termina la frase, Gerald agrega.

-Mentira.- Seguido por Arnold. Y ambos miraban a Phoebe buscando una respuesta.

-Verdad.- Afirma Phoebe.- debes tomar Helga.- Los chicos la miraban sorprendidos porque aun no entendían como Helga podía ser amiga de Lila. Helga toma la bebida de un sorbo si decir nada.

-No lo puedo creer.- dice Arnold.

-Ni lo digas.- Agrega Gerald. – ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde hace muchos años. Siempre cuando necesite a alguien siempre estuvo ahí, igual que Phoebe, por supuesto. Y con el paso del tiempo, sin que me diera cuenta, yo estaba ahí para ella cuando más necesitaba a alguien.-

-Entonces son buenas amigas.- Le dice Arnold.

-Supongo. Pero a veces no la soporto mucho rato. Es tan… Lila. Sigue siendo la misma Lila que odiaba de chica. Por eso, la quiero, pero limitadamente. Bueno, querer es una palabra fuerte. La aprecio, sería mejor.-

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Helga.-

-Nunca me lo había imaginado.- Gerald seguía perplejo.-Bueno te toca Helga.- Gerald tomo todos los papeles en la mesa y los puso dentro del tazón nuevamente.

Siguieron el juego durante horas, hasta que las preguntas de todos se volvieron cada vez menos coherentes. A excepción de Phoebe, ya que no le hacían preguntas incomodas, ni que la hicieran beber mucho.

-Bueno, me toca a mí entonces.- Dijo Gerald.- Helga. ¿Desde cuando tienes dos cejas?- seguido por las risas de todos menos de la rubia.-

-Que gracioso cabeza de cepillo. Fue hace años, a los 14 o 15. A Phoebe le estaban creciendo mucho las tetas y yo estaba tan pobre – Se miraba el cuerpo.- que algo tenia que hacer para parecer un poco más femenina.- Al decir los dos chicos estallaron de la risa.

-¡Helga!- Le reclamaba Phoebe mientras cruzaba los brazos para disimuladamente tapar sus pechos.

-Verdad.- dijo Gerald mientras le miraba los pechos a su novia.

-Gerald, basta.- Lo mira enojada-

-No sé, no te eh visto Phoebe, pero por decir algo… verdad.- Decía Arnold para no parecer un depravado.

-Ay por favor, me había olvidado que eras un santo.- Le dice Helga.- Tu que dices Phoebs, verdad o mentira?-

-No lo se.-

-Vamos…-

-Mentira.- Al responder esto, Helga bebe su trago de un sorbo y en apenas el tequila pasaba por su garganta abre los ojos y comienza a toser.

-Me olvide de cómo se jugaba esto.- Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras mientras tosía. Y los chicos comenzaron a reír con mucha fuerza. A estas alturas se reían por cualquier cosa.-No se rían de mí, malditos, ya les va a pasar. Me toca a mí.- De a poco paraba de toser.- Aquí leo… cabeza de balón. ¿Qué tuviste que hacerle a la vieja de literatura para aprobar? Eres pésimo.-

-Eso queda entre Elena y yo.- dice Arnold con una mirada picarona. Elena era la profesora de literatura, era una señora muy malhumorada, poco agradable, de unos 60 y tantos. Se caracterizaba por no llevarse bien con ninguno de los alumnos de la secundaria, hasta la misma Helga la odiaba siendo la profesora de su materia favorita. Al saber que Helga tenia potencial en la materia, le exigía por demás hasta sobrecargarla con el fin de que la rubia se cansara. Cosa que nunca paso, y esto hacia que la profesora la odiara aún más que el resto.

-¿Desde cuando se desvirtuó la conversación?.- Pregunto Phoebe preocupada por que los chicos no se fueran de las ramas.

-Desde que hablamos de tus tetas.- Le responde Helga con brutalidad y los chicos y Helga comienzan a reír sin parar. Phoebe se sonrojo y no rio, cosa que Gerald noto y de a poco dejo de reír.

-Bueno chicos. Me parece que es un poco tarde. –Dijo el moreno para evitar que Phoebe se pusiera incomoda.- Arnold, nos vamos?

-Me parece bien, también creo que es tarde. Primero vamos a ayudarte a limpiar esto, Phoebe.

-No hay problema, Helga me ayuda, ¿verdad?

-Claro.- Y les dice a los chicos en voz baja.- Me trata como su esclava cuando se va la gente.- Los chicos ríen y Phoebe rueda los ojos.

-Bueno, me llevo lo poco que queda de esto.- Refiriendose a la botella de tequila. –Nos vemos amor.- Y le da un beso. –Pataki a ti no te voy a besar.-

-No me provoques nauseas.-

-Adiós chicas, nos vemos el lunes.- Las saluda Arnold.

Al cerrar la puerta, Phoebe siente que Helga le da un gran abraso por detrás. Phoebe se sorprende, ya que esto nunca pasaba. Al entender la situación le dice:

-De nada.-

-Eres la mejor.- Y ambas ríen y se separan.- Acerca del abrazo… Nunca pasó.-

-Olvidando.-

Espero que les vaya gustando! Saludos!


End file.
